Rain
by OnlyHawkeye4Hotlips
Summary: Hawkeye's thoughts while driving in the rain.
1. Chapter 1

**OH4H: oky doky, first fan-fic I've written in a year, so I'm probably rusty. Hope it's not complete shit, I'll try to update often, but I'm really busy with school and the play production of Romeo and Juliet at the moment, so I'm not promising anything.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gary Allan, or the song Songs About Rain, I do not own MASH or it's characters, I do not own the actors from MASH, though some of them are tied up in my basement…j/k. enjoy the story.

The rain was falling heavily that night in Crabapple Cove. Crabapple Cove, the town that closes at six and everyone's in bed by ten. The only bar in town closed at eleven, which left Hawkeye to drive around, not yet ready to go home.

_Well this town has closed down way too early and there's nothing to do, so I'm driving around in circles and I'm thinking about you…_

Margaret.

Today I heard you got a new last name, sure didn't know it was gonna hit me this way… 

Hawkeye looked at his watch, and realized that the reception had probably just finished.  
"Mr. & Mrs. Charles Winchester." Thought Hawkeye.

**One Month Earlier**

"Dr. Pierce's office."  
"Hey Sandra, it's BJ."  
"Just a moment." Sandra put the phone on hold and knocked on Hawkeye's door.  
"Dr. Pierce, BJ's on line one."  
"Thanks Sandra," Hawkeye picked up the phone. "Hey Beej!"

"Hey Hawk, how was the vacation?"  
"It was alright, Dad and I didn't catch much, but it was relaxing. Good to be home though."

"Have you checked the mail yet?" asked BJ with a hint of reluctance in his voice.

"No, not yet, why?"

"Because there's a wedding invitation in it…"

"That's great! Who's getting married? I bet it's Radar isn't it? Last I heard from him, he and Patti were getting pretty serious." Hawkeye smiled thinking of Radar getting married.

"No, it's not Radar…it's" Hawkeye cut BJ off.  
"Wait don't tell me…it's Charles right?"  
"Yes, but..."  
"Wow! Who would've thought it, old Chuckles is getting hitched! Who's the lucky lady?"  
There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment. Until BJ finally responded.  
"Margaret."

_And the radio, just keeps playing all these songs about rain,  
now there's all kinds of songs about babies and love that goes right,  
but for some unknown reason,  
no body wants to play them tonight…_

Hawkeye continued to circle around the town thinking about when he had first found out. Sure he had feelings for Margaret during the war, but when he got home he had convinced himself that his feelings for her were just a result of the war and nothing else. He ignored every thought of her that popped into his head, that is, until he found out she was marrying Charles. It was then he realized that his feelings for Margaret weren't just because of the war, though somehow he thought he knew that all along, but now it was too late. Margaret obviously loved Charles, not him. He wished her happiness.

_Hey I hope it's sunny wherever you are,  
that's sure not the picture tonight in my car,  
and it sure ain't easing my pain, all these songs  
Like rainy night in Georgia,  
the Kentucky rain,_

_Here comes that rainy day feeling again,  
blue eyes crying in the early mornin' rain,  
they go on and on,  
and there's no two the same,  
oh it would be easy to blame,  
all these songs about rain…_

Hawkeye tried to stop thinking about Margaret, but he couldn't. He knew he should go to the wedding, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He never bothered to RSVP, and when Charles called to see if he was coming, he had his dad answer the phone and tell him that Hawkeye was sick, but wished them all the best.

_Well I thought I was over you,  
but I guess maybe I'm not,_

_Cause' when I let you go,_

_Looks like lonely is all that I've got…_

Sometimes Hawkeye had let himself think about what it would be like if he was the one marrying Margaret, but he usually stopped himself, reminded himself it was impossible and tried to drown his feelings out.

_Guess I'll never know what could have been,  
sure ain't helping this mood that I'm in, if they're gonna keep on playing these songs  
Like rainy night in Georgia,  
the Kentucky rain,_

_Here comes that rainy day feeling again,  
blue eyes crying in the early mornin' rain,  
they go on and on,  
and there's no two the same,  
oh how I wish I could blame  
all these songs about rain…_

_All these songs about rain…  
_

Hawkeye turned off the radio, all the songs were about rain and lost love, everything he was feeling right now, everything he was trying to avoid. He finally pulled into his driveway, the lights in the house were on, he was surprised his dad had waited up for him. Hawkeye walked to the porch, not caring that he was getting soaked, and went inside. After pulling off his wet coat and taking off his shoes, he walked into the kitchen, and there, sitting at his table was Margaret.


	2. Chapter 2

OH4H: here ya go, more as promised. Romeo and Juliet is over now, but I'm still busy, so again, updates will be fairly random.

The two stared at each other for a while until a mumbled greeting from each broke the silence. Hawkeye sat down at the table across from Margaret.

"So…. what are you doing here?"

"Always straight to the point aren't you?" Margaret played with her sleeve while she spoke.

"I thought you'd be on you're honeymoon by now."

"Usually you have to be married to go on a honeymoon."

Hawkeye stared at Margaret for a moment for a minute before saying anything.

"Where's Dad?"

"He stayed up with me for a bit then headed to bed. He didn't know when you'd be back but he said he figured he didn't need to be here when you were."

"Oh…well then…. uh…"

The two didn't look up at each other for a long time.

"It's late, maybe we could talk about this tomorrow." Hawkeye ran a hand through his hair.

Margaret nodded.

"There's a guest room upstairs, second door on the right."

"I could just get a room in a hotel, I think I saw one on the way here."

"Nah, Bea's probably asleep by now, they don't exactly stay open 24 hours here. Small town you know?"

"Oh…"

Hawkeye got up and looked at Margaret.

"So…. I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yeah. Second on the right you said?" Margaret got up too.

"Yeah. Did you bring any luggage?"

"No…I…no."

Hawkeye nodded.

"I'll get you one of Mom's old nightgowns."

"Ok, thank you."

The two walked up the stairs, Hawkeye set out a nightgown for Margaret and they soon stood staring at each other, not sure what to say.

"Well…uh, goodnight." Hawkeye turned to go.

"Wait, Hawkeye."

"Yeah?"

Margaret just stood looking at him.

"Uh, goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

OH4H: I'd just like to thank everyone for their patience, I know it's irritating when a story doesn't update regularly.

Daniel walked downstairs to find his son sitting at the table with a coffee in his hands, staring into space.

"You're up early, you usually sleep till noon on Saturday." Daniel said as he got himself a coffee.

"Yeah, well…I couldn't sleep."

Daniel nodded his head knowingly.

"Did you talk at all last night?"

"No…it was late, I figured it would be better if we talked in the morning." Hawkeye finished his coffee and set it down in front of him.

"I see…" There was a small noise upstairs. "Sounds like you're lady's getting up."

"Dad, she's not…"

"Listen." Daniel interrupted his son. "You're mother was taken from both of us much too early. I loved her, do you know what I would give if I could have every second we were ever apart back and have her just that much longer? I'd give everything. I know you love this girl Ben, I've seen it in every letter you mentioned her name, I saw it when you read the wedding invitation, and I see it now. You're damn lucky she's here and if you let her get away, you'll regret it for the rest of you're life. Now quit being a jackass and admit it to yourself, and when the time comes to her."

Hawkeye sat staring at his father, he had often heard his father speak so frankly to patients who needed reassuring that surgery was the way to go, but he had never been talked to like this. Daniel smiled at his son and looked over at the stairs as Margaret made her way downstairs.

"I'm going to go get dressed and run a few errands, I'll knock when I get back so that I'm not interrupting anything. Why don't you make the lady some breakfast?"

Margaret smiled as she rubbed her eyes walking into the kitchen.

"Morning,"

"Morning, Ben, there's stuff there for French toast if you like." Daniel quickly left the room. Hawkeye smiled at Margaret.

"Good Morning. How does French toast sound?"

"Delicious. I'm surprised your dad's such a morning person, you were never a morning person."

"Yeah, I inherited mom's lazy morning attitude."

After the French toast was made the two sat in the living room to have the talk they'd both been avoiding.

"So…why didn't you get married?" asked Hawkeye not looking in Margaret's eyes.

"Well, it's a long story really."

"We have time." This time he did look into her eyes. Margaret shifted under his gaze,

"Ok, well after the war, I terminated my commission, I just couldn't be in the army anymore, I couldn't stand the thought of going through anything like Korea again. I decided to apply to a hospital where I knew someone, and so I applied at Boston Mercy because my uncle's there and my mom moved there not long ago. Anyway, as you know, Charles works there, he really wasn't pleased to see me at first, probably because he wanted to forget everything that had happened. But we ended up talking and going out for dinner, and the next thing I knew, he proposed. Well, it didn't happen quite that quickly, it took a couple months, but you get the point. I said yes, I'm not sure why, it just seemed like the right thing to do I guess. We sent out the invitations and I put all my doubts to the back of my mind, I figured it was just nervousness, I thought I was just afraid of another marriage like the one I had with Donald. When we started getting the RSVP's from everyone I noticed that you didn't RSVP. I talked to Charles about it and he called you, but apparently you're dad answered, said you were sick, but wished us all the best?"

Hawkeye lowered his head.

"Yeah, I'll explain that later, I want to hear the end of you're story though."

"Ok, well. Yesterday I woke up and realized that I was getting married and…. I wasn't excited, or happy. I felt nothing. It scared me. So, I told Charles that I just couldn't go through with it because it wouldn't be right if all of the 4077th was there. He was pretty upset, said I was being ridiculous, that you were sick and we shouldn't put it off. I left. I just got into my car and started. Do you know I felt more excited about coming to see you then I did about getting married to Charles? You mean a lot to me Hawkeye, and I know it seems insane and stupid but…" Margaret sighed and looked away.

"Do you want to know why I wouldn't come to the wedding?" Hawkeye stared into Margaret's eyes.

"I wouldn't come to the wedding because I couldn't. Every time I thought about you marrying someone else it felt like someone was operating on my without anaesthesia. I know it sounds strange but I fell in love with you in Korea. When I got home I figured it was just the war, that I only felt that way because of who we were then. I thought I was over you, but I guess I'm not. I couldn't watch you marry Charles, because if I let you go, lonely is all that I've got."

Tears started to fall down Margaret's cheeks.

"Margaret, you know how hard it is for me to let my feelings out, I hide behind jokes and lies about how I feel. Believe me when I say, I love you."

Margaret took a deep breath.

"Hawkeye, I'm so glad I'm not the only crazy one here." Margaret leapt over and hugged Hawkeye almost as hard as he hugged her.

"I love you too Hawkeye."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come on in!" Hawkeye yelled. He turned to Margaret. "Dad said he'd knock when he came back, he didn't want to interrupt anything."

"Smart man." Margaret smiled as she kissed Hawkeye.

"Well Margaret, this would seem to explain why you postponed our wedding."

Hawkeye and Margaret leapt apart to look into the angry eyes of Charles.


	4. Chapter 4

**OH4H: ok, here's more, as promised, again, sorry for the wait.**

"Charles, this isn't what you think!" Margaret stood up and walked towards him.

"Oh no?" sneered Charles "It looks like my fiancé was in the arms of another man, kissing him, on the day after we were supposed to get married!"

"Let me explain!"

"No Margaret, I needn't let you explain anything!" the angry Charles turned to Hawkeye who was just about to leap to Margaret's defence.

"And you Pierce! How long have you and Margaret been sneaking around behind my back? Now I understand why you wouldn't come to the wedding, not even you are that callous!"

"Now just hang on a minute!" yelled Hawkeye

"I will not!" Charles yelled

"Everyone SHUT UP!" yelled Daniel storming into the living room. Daniel set down the bag of groceries he was holding and walked right up to Charles and stopped about an inch away from Charles' face.

"I don't know who you are sir, but as long as you are in MY house, you will NOT yell at my son OR at the lovely lady standing behind him. Got that?"

Charles backed away from the older man.

" You do not understand the situation at hand, you're son has stolen my fiancé from me!"

"He didn't steal me Charles!" Margaret protested. Daniel looked at Margaret and then looked at Charles.

" Now, I recognize you… well I think you have this a bit mixed up. Now why don't we all settle down, go into the kitchen and settle this over some pie and coffee?"

"Sir, I hardly think that pie…" started Charles

"NOW!" said Daniel picking up the groceries and walking into the kitchen.

Charles followed and Hawkeye half grinned at Margaret who was looking shocked at Daniels forcefulness. The three sat around the table while Daniel cut each person a piece of pie and made coffee. They all started to eat their pie in silence until Daniel cleared his throat.

"Alright, so let me get this straight. Charles and Margaret were engaged and going to be married yesterday, but Margaret came here last night, and then you showed up here and…?"

"Found them kissing each other quite passionately." Charles said glaring at Margaret and Hawkeye. Daniel raised an eyebrow at Hawkeye who tried not to smile thinking of the kiss he and Margaret had been sharing before being interrupted.

"Well, sounds like Charles here is owed an explanation, are you up to giving him one my dear?" Daniel asked, smiling kindly at Margaret.

Margaret smiled back and took a deep breath.

" Charles I'm sorry for all of this. The truth is, I don't love you the way you love me. I should have told you earlier, I don't even know why I accepted your proposal, it just seemed like the right thing to do." Margaret looked into Charles' eyes briefly before continuing. " Then yesterday, I realized that I was getting married and I didn't feel anything. That really scared me, so I told you I couldn't go through with it because the whole 4077th wasn't going to be there. Then I left to find Hawkeye, and I was so excited to see him. To be honest…" Margaret looked over at Hawkeye and he took her hand " I had feelings for Hawkeye when we were in Korea, but when I got back to the states I just passed it off. It wasn't till I started driving here that I realised I still hadn't gotten over those feelings." Hawkeye squeezed Margaret's hand and she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry Charles. I'll pay you back for all the money you've spent"

Charles shook his head.

"No, I should've known that you didn't feel for me, the way I felt for you. Now what do I tell everyone from the 4077th?"

"Since everyone's already down here, why don't we just have a 4077 reunion?" said Hawkeye

Charles looked at Hawkeye for a moment.

"You know Pierce, that's not a bad idea. Perhaps, we can put this matter behind us?"

"Of course." Hawkeye grinned, "How could I be upset with you Chuckles?"

Margaret rolled her eyes. "Hawkeye!"

Later, the three started chatting and it was as if they were back at the 4077th.

"See now? Everything's settled." Daniel smiled at the three and declared he was going upstairs for a nap.

"You have a very wise father Pierce." Said Charles, finishing off his coffee

"Yeah, too bad it didn't rub off on you." Margaret said avoiding being tickled by Hawkeye.

"Well, shall we go face our guests and explain what's going on?" asked Charles

"I suppose so. Coming Hawkeye?"

"Yeah, I'm just writing dad a note."

The three left the house, each unsure of what to tell the others.


End file.
